batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 2
Synopsis "Showdown at House Arkham" Holed up in the Arkham family's mansion, Jonah Hex and Doctor Amadeus Arkham wait for the inevitable attack on their lives by the minions of the elite gentleman's club whom they discovered were doubtless responsible for the murders being pinned on the Gotham Butcher. Despite the obvious drive of the rich and powerful to take control of a city's wealth, Arkham is confused as to why they would choose to kill prostitutes and leave messages of fear at the scene. Mention of a 'consecrated affiliation' reminds him of something he once read about: a Religion of Crime whose sacramental text is the Crime Bible. His discovery has little time for fanfare, as a dozen gunmen appear on the horizon and begin laying siege to the mansion. Jonah Hex meets them at the front doorstep, shotgun in hand. Without much effort, Hex kills all but one in a hail of bullets and flames. He forces the remaining gunman to divulge that the Religion of Crime does indeed follow the teaching of the Crime Bible; that they want Gotham City to be their Vatican, using the prostitutes as sacrifices; and their hideout is the big house on the grounds of Blackgate Isle, which is expected to be the future home of a prison. Shooting the dying man, Hex determines that the only way to overcome such wealth and power is to kill them all. Meanwhile, on Blackgate Isle, the men belonging to the Religion of Crime have captured Police Chief John Cromwell, who has evidently refused to join their organization. With the Chief out of the way, Colonel Hammersmith will be able to pursue his career in law enforcement. They believe that they have eliminated the threat that Hex and Arkham pose to them, but they are still wary, knowing of Hex's habit of cheating death. Meanwhile, they will make an example of Cromwell, and show Gotham that it is under control of the followers of Cain. As the members of the Religion of Crime leave the mansion, Hex and Arkham ride up on their horses. They arrive in time to catch Doctor Dupree torturing Cromwell on a rack. Suddenly, Hex is knocked to the ground by a large muscular man. Arkham tries to be heroic, but is easily brushed aside. Doctor Dupree commands his thug bruiser to relieve Mr. Hex of his head. "El Diablo" Lazarus Lane was once a bank teller. He survived a bank robbery only to be struck by lightning and fall into a coma. A native American shaman resurrected Lane with a curse that transforms him into the western vigilante known only as El Diablo. Lazarus Lane wanders into a small western town on his horse, only to suddenly be swarmed by ravenous town people who throw him from his horse and begin eating its flesh. Lane worries that he won't get out alive, until the local sheriff comes to help him. They climb a ladder to higher ground, knocking it to the ground to prevent the zombie-like folk outside from following. Inside a building, the sheriff introduces Lane to the other survivors; Rosita, Merle, and Henry. They have captured Two Crows, a native who they believe knows the man who laid a curse on the town. Two Crows denies responsibility, claiming that once the dead have been called, only a demon can kill the cursed. Lane realizes that this is why he ended up there. Lane demands that the sheriff knock him unconscious and then protect his body. The other survivors are confused, so Lane has Two Crows look into his eyes, and tell them what he sees. Two Crows recoils in horror, seeing the demon that lies within Lazarus Lane. He explains that he was cursed by the shaman Wise Owl, who saddled him with the spirit of a vengeful demon. He needs to be unconscious in order for El Diablo to be released. After some debate, Merle finally knocks Lane out with the butt of his rifle. Merle hopes they can use him as bait to escape, but they are all surprised by the sudden emergence of El Diablo, who announces that he is their only path to salvation. Appearances "Showdown at House Arkham" Individuals *Jonah Hex *Amadeus Arkham *Chief Jonathan Cromwell *Detective Lofton *Religion of Crime **Colonel Hammersmith **Mr. Montrose **Mr. Bronson **Mr. Paste **Doctor Dupree Locations *1880's **Gotham City ***Blackgate Isle Items *Crime Bible "El Diablo" Individuals *El Diablo *Sheriff *Two Crows *Black River *Rosita *Merle *Henry Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/all-star-western-2011/all-star-western-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Western_Vol_3_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/all-star-western-showdown-at-house-arkham/37-299476/ All-Star Western (Volume 3) Issue 02